I Can See It In Your Eyes
by pearlydewdrop
Summary: "I must ask, what gave me away?", Edith asked. Sybil smiled brightly, answering her sister's question simply, honestly, for there was no other way to do so. "You look at Marigold the same way I look at Sybbie." (Lady Sybil lives AU where Sybil guesses the truth about Marigold's parentage)


**I Can See It In Your Eyes. **

Edith smiled softly at the little girl lying in her arms-her little girl.

Marigold was cuddled into her; too big to be a baby but still very young. The sight of the small blonde haired child, _her child, _made the second Crawley sister feel more content and at peace than she had been in years.

Edith hated the fact that she couldn't openly claim her little girl, hated that she lived in a world where the mere existence of _her baby_ would make both of them social pariahs within the blink of an eye.

But at least they were together...it was such an improvement from being apart.

Naturally shy, Marigold kept her head buried in her mother's woollen cardigan. Her honey blonde curls stuck out behind her like she'd just woken up from a long nap (which she had). Her tufty hair and wistful expression reflected exactly how her mother's had been as a toddler.

_'But thankfully...'_, Edith reassured herself, as she noted some of Marigold's other features that mirrored her own; her nose for one and also the colour of her eyes. '_No one has noticed that yet...' _

Marigold's little fingers curled into the soft and familiar fabric of Edith's clothes, not clasping on to them tightly, but just enough to reassure her that they were staying together in this strange place...the place that was now her home.

Sybil smiled softly at the sight, happy that her sister was happy.

She had her own suspicions about Marigold but she had yet to voice them aloud...after all, upsetting Edith's feelings when her older sister was finally so content with life was the very last thing that Sybil would want to do.

So instead of saying anything, she glanced at her own little girl who was contendedly seated on the floor.

The ever gregarious Sybbie Branson was busy chatting away animatedly as she attended to the various ailments of her dolls. The little girl did so in a manner that the she insisted (in her not quite British and not quite Irish accent) was 'just like her Mama!'.

Sybil grinned, reminded of the shared lively nature of both Tom and herself when she observed the antics of their sweet but stubborn four year old.

Despite a few inital hiccups between Tom and her father, The Bransons were truly happy at Downton, something that the youngest Crawley sister wished for both Edith and Marigold more than anything.

Sybil watched Edith's actions for a few moments, noticing the caring manner in which her sister smoothed back Marigold's unmistakable Crawley curls. She couldn't help but notice how Edith's eyes softened in a manner that reminded Sybil of their own mother on the evenings long ago when Cora Crawley would visit Mary, Edith and Sybil before bedtime during The three sisters' own days in Downton's nursery.

The unmistakably maternal love that Sybil could see as plain on the day on Edith's face when she was with Marigold was indisputable. It was the same sort of all consuming love that Sybil felt welling up inside of her whenever she, herself, looked at Sybbie.

Like the sun rose and set upon the little girl.

The next words that left Sybil's mouth came out completely by accident and purely unfiltered, seemingly of their own accord as she looked upon the happy faces of her sister and niece.

"She looks a lot like you", Sybil told Edith gently, silently cursing herself when she saw how quickly the peaceful expression on her sister's face vanished, replaced by one of shock and paranoia.

Edith looked up at Sybil, the colour draining from her complexion. "How did you find out?"

Sybil smiled kindly, reaching across the distance between them and squeezing her sister's hand in comfort. Edith relaxed slightly at the gesture despite how her expression remained frozen.

In Edith's arms, the youngest Crawley grandchild glanced curiously between her mother and aunt while Sybbie remained oblivious to the conversation all together, lost in her games in the way only a child can be.

With her eyes, Sybil tried to reassure Edith that if the rest of the Crawley clan were to find out the truth about Marigold's parentage, they most certainly would not discover it from her.

"I had my suspicions", Sybil replied finally, reaching over with her free hand to stroke Marigold's cheek fondly. "Especially seeing as how you look at her like she's your whole world."

Edith couldn't help but smile at that and squeezed Sybil's fingers gratefully in response.

"You won't tell anyone?", she asked, already knowing the answer...she could see it as plain as day in the earnestness in her younger sister's eyes.

Sybil nodded, expecting the request. "No one will hear it from me, Edith. Not Papa or Mama or Mary...", she vowed, ever the trusty confidant to both of her dearest sisters in their times of need. "...not even Tom."

The second Crawley sibling smiled softly, touched by her sister's efforts.

After all, Edith knew that there were very few thing that Sybil would keep, in good conscience, from Tom. It was a practice that seemed rather mutual (and in Edith's opinion; very admirable) between the couple.

"And you don't despise me for what I did?", Edith asked carefully.

Sybil frowned at the mere idea that such a thought had ran through her sister's mind.

"Of course not! How could I? You and Michael Gregson loved each other very much and despite the circumstances that took him from you, he gave you a beautiful daughter! How on earth could I ever despise you for bringing my niece into the world and for being brave enough to bring her home where she belongs? Our girls will grow up together, and that is something I am so grateful for. Frankly, Edith I admire your courage."

At this Edith looked rather moved and almost fit to sob out happy tears.

For so long she had feared the prospect of her family turning against her if they were to discover the truth about where Marigold came from. However, in contradiction to the worries that had plagued her; Sybil was here, declaring that she would stand by her no matter what.

More tears welled up in Edith's eyes-glistening and unshed-like diamonds.

She looked as though she would happily have reached across to hug her younger sister if she didn't already have Marigold held so warmly in her arms...but that most certainly wasn't something that Edith would apologise for, not when she and her baby girl had been so painfully apart for so desperately long.

"Thank you", Edith breathed, feeling the knot that she had carried around for months in her stomach loosen ever so slightly.

Despite her worries, despite her fears and despite her apprehensions about raising Marigold alone; at least she knew that she had Sybil in her corner.

"...but I must ask, what gave me away?"

Sybil smiled brightly, answering Edith's question simply, honestly, for there was no other way to do so. "You look at Marigold the same way I look at Sybbie."


End file.
